


Inspiration

by tictactoews



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoews/pseuds/tictactoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #2 of my 12 Days of Ficmas multifandom challenge - 12 ficlets over 12 days for 12 friends. (well, actually, 8 days, because that's how many requests I got)</p>
<p> Day #2 is for duckgirlie, who wanted something relaxing with e/R. Merry belated Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).



"You take these and put on the movie, I'll be right out with the food," Enjolras says, handing a bottle of wine and two glasses to a very confused Grantaire. 

This is not what Grantaire was expecting when he sent the text to Enjolras not even an hour ago. It was a perfectly innocent and reasonable text, too, considering the circumstances. 

_Snowed in, will have to skip the meeting. Sorry._

Normally he wouldn't even have bothered with giving notice, but Grantaire was supposed to bring Enjolras some poster designs, and since they were getting along really well recently, he didn't want Enjolras to think he was just slacking off and skipping meetings for the hell of it.

He didn't give it much thought when he didn't get a reply, until a frozen solid Enjolras appeared on his doorstep with a loaded backpack and a suspiciously happy expression on his face.

"The meeting is cancelled anyway, everyone's snowed in," he announced in lieu of a greeting.

"Why aren't you?" Grantaire asked, already busy finding a towel for the snow melting fast in Enjolras's hair in the warm apartment. Grantaire liked to be warm and toasty, thank you very much, and even when money was tight he never skimped on heating or hot water. 

"Thanks," Enjolras said, taking the offered towel and proceeded to turn his blond curls into a damp, frizzy mess. Grantaire was ridiculously endeared, but then again, around Enjolras - when was he not? "I was bored out of my damn mind at home, and there were warnings about a possible power outage, I didn't want to be stuck there."

"Combeferre?" Grantaire inquires.

"At Courfeyrac's. They were supposed to come to the meeting together, but yeah, that's not happening."

"So you came here."

"Yes? Do you mind?" Enjolras asked, and damn his earnest, soulful eyes.

"Of course not, come on," Grantaire said, ushering him into the kitchen with an intention to make something hot to drink. Enjolras's clothes seemed to remain dry under his winter coat, so he didn't need to change. Thank fuck for small mercies.

That's how they got to this moment, with Enjolras pulling out an actual picnic from his backpack, and ordering Grantaire to find them a movie to watch. Grantaire is still standing there, unsure what's happening. 

"R? Everything okay?"

Grantaire realises that he's the one who should be asking this question. There's literally nothing more important in the world for Enjolras than the ABC meetings - except maybe Combeferre and Courfeyrac - and yet he seems perfectly happy about cancelling it and waiting out the epic snow storm at Grantaire's appartment.

Don't get him wrong, he's not complaining. Still, there's weird, and then there's Enjolras.

"You're surprisingly zen about cancelling the meeting. Did Combeferre snap and get you one of these coloring books that are supposed to take all your stress away?" Grantaire says, and to his endless astonishment, Enjolras gives him an actual grin. 

"No, I bought them for myself," Enjolras says. "Combeferre only provided the glitter pens."

"Remind me to give you some actual pencils," Grantaire replies, then turns around and carries the wine to the living room, as instructed.

"Speaking of which and jokes aside," Enjolras says, following Grantaire into the room with a tray full of food. "I was thinking about trying some of that."

"What, stealing my art supplies?" Grantaire asks, earning himself a gentle whack of the head with a rolled-up napkin. 

"Just art, dumbass. A-- I guess a New Year resolution, of sorts."

"Wouldn't have pictured you as a resolution kind of guy, to be honest. More like--"

"If you make a 'revolution' joke right now, I'm dumping this wine on everything you love."

Grantaire bites his tongue before he can suggest what - or who - Enjolras could drench in wine. "Sorry, sorry. You were saying?"

"Right, so, I don't usually do resolutions. They just make you feel bad and pressured about the new year right off the bat. But I've been looking for something I could do to blow off steam, that I could do every day for a little bit of time and that would be completely different from everything else I'm doing. So, I thought - hey, why not, art is supposed to be relaxing, right?"

"Right, until you have five assignments due in the morning and it's three am," Grantaire says. 

"I'm not going to art school. And I know I won't be any good at it, most likely, but it's not about the effect for me, it's--"

"About the process of creating, yes, that could work," Grantaire says, trying and failing to imagine Enjolras in front of a canvas, chewing thoughtfully at the end of a paintbrush. Oh well, who is he to judge.

"Why art, though? Why not yoga or chess or anything else?"

Enjolras takes a sip of his wine, clearly trying to buy himself time to think.

"I don't know if anyone has told you," Enjolras says eventually, "and I don't know, I've only ever seen you sketch, but when you're doing it, your whole face changes, you know? Like, at this one particular moment you're doing something that's more important than anything, and it brings this spark to your eye and I just, I want to feel like this too. And I just realised how creepy I sound, I'm sorry," he says, probably misinterpreting Grantaire's slackjawed expression.

"So what you're saying is - I inspire you?" Grantaire says, hiding the confusion behind a smug grin.

Enjolras laughs. "Something like that. So, would you help me? I don't even know where to start."

"Have you thought about what you want to do? Drawing, painting, crafting, whatever else?"

"Not really? I was kinda hoping you'd help me with that, too."

"Is that why you came over tonight? You didn't have to bribe me with food and wine, you know. I'm happy to spread the joy."

"No, I just wanted some company. I just remembered I meant to ask you, seemed as good a time as any."

"Alright, I don't think you'd feel quite at home in my kids class at the library, so tell you what - come over on Saturday afternoon, and we'll try a few things and see what sticks, sounds good?"

"Perfect, actually, thank you," Enjolras smiles at him, and settles in to watch the movie.

Grantaire pauses for a moment before he hits 'play' and turns to Enjolras. "Full disclosure? That face you say I have when you see me sketch? It's probably because whenever I'm around you, I'm sketching you. Inspiration works both ways, it seems."

"Huh," Enjolras says, regarding Grantaire thoughtfully. "Funny how that works out."

"What do you mean?"

Enjolras doesn't answer; instead, he puts down his wine glass and leans in, one hand touching Grantaire's cheek gently, eyes searching his with a silent question.

Grantaire nods, most likely too eagerly, and the remote falls out of his hand with a dull thud as Enjolras's lips touch his.


End file.
